Crimson petals
by Cristle1235
Summary: summery on document rated M on further chapters...(probably not going to finish this chapter, will probably remake)


**summery thing-**

__It january 1230.. at the vampire mansion two sisters lived in harmony blissfuly unawair of the dark world beyond there castle walls. One day however there caste fell in a suprize attack both of there parents killed... and there castle stolen by the vampire hunters. they ran splitting into two partys to avoid capture. The quest is simple find a prince and get the powers of the queen to restore there family name. They run into a problem however when they both fall for the same guy and not only that. hes human! The race is on who will make it first?__

**_Charecters in this chapter-_**

**_Shian-_**_ Alissas sister , looks of age 13 is 150 yrs old _

_**Alissa**-Shians sister, looks age 18 is 300 yrs old_

_**Leon,Dein,Zrech (all around age 600 yrs old)-** protectors of the princess they had ran away with after the suprize attack. loyal to who they ran away with to protect (leon-Alissa,Dein-Alissa,Zrech-Shian *note shian has a nother protector but he doesnt show up till next chapter)_

**ch1 -unknown consiquences-**

It was midnight Alissa sat in her favorite black arm chair looking annoyed, Leon and Dein sat further back in the musty dark room playing cards on the bed. "Are we going to be moving soon?... This is just plain boring being here..." said Alissa flattly.

"well.." said Leon "we would have been gone sooner if that last sencor hadnt passed by... and you know you could have joined us in playing cards so dont complain.."

Alissa looks at him blankly "hmp..." she gets up and walks to the window and looks out at the slumbering town." I wonder how that traitor is doing..." cringing at the thought she leans on the window sill and continues to look for signs of life.

"you shouldent talk about your only sister that way...didnt you love her dearly?..." said Dein looking questioningly at her.

"... that was... along time ago..." she said sadly, pausing as she see's a girl with long black hair walking down the street "hmm... Im going out to get somthing to eat..." she said quietly , her fangs growing painfully from just looking at the girl.

Leon looks up from the cards"do you really think thats a good idea?... there was just a sencor out there about a hour ago..."

she looks at him quietly and walks over to him brushing her short silver hair out of her face "well...if I dont go out..." she said mockingly putting her chin on his sholder "Ill take your blood as replacement~..."

The scent of roses lingering as she gets closer to him ,Leon gulps nervously ,overwelmed by her sent... if he didnt push her off soon..."A-Alissa... what are you do-.."

She licks his neck mockingly "like I said... If you keep complaining..." she looks up at him her red eyes glowing the the dim light of the room " Ill take ur blood instead...".

Leon pushes her back gently before he does somthing he'll regret, blushing now " fine... go.. but be carful..."

Smilling Alissa gets up and walks to the door, she turns lightly and says " you guys should go too... we havent had blood in ages and we all need it.. " with that she turns and walks out the door smirking.

Dein turns to Leon and raises a eyebrow "what was that?"

Leon looks away "Nothing... why dont we take her advice and go find someone...?" he gets up and stretches then walks tawrd the door.

Dein sighs " fine..." as he collects all his cards and slips them in his pocket "Lets go... should be time to move soon anyway."

Leon nods and the both walk out of the room together. They both start at a brisk walk down the street scanning for a victim and freeze as they hear a scream ,cold and haunting from the alli up ahead. They both look at eachother with worried looks on there faces . Before they even move a girl with midnight black hair walks out of the alli smiling merrily.

" long time no see..~" said Shian smiling " looking for this?.." she snaps her fingers.

Zrech walks around the corner grinning and in his arms limp and seemingly lifeless is none other then Alissa


End file.
